De Historias e Hijos
by Leonor Charon Friki
Summary: Crooks nos cuenta como fue que termino con un nuevo amo, pero no es solo a nosotros que nos lo cuenta: Lo hace a sus propios hijos. De como los padres cuentan batallitas en las que ni siquiera participaron. Este fic participa del reto temático de Julio "Draco & Hermione" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de JK Rowling, yo solo los pongo en situaciones que los hacen actuar de forma OoC. No recibo nada mas que unos tristes reviews por esto.

___Este fic participa del reto temático de Julio "Draco & Hermione" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

* * *

**De Historias e Hijos**

_"Crookshanks era un gato muy especial, muy perceptivo y extremadamente inteligente. Se cree que fue quien unificó el mundo mágico..."_

- ¿No crees cariño que exageras un poco? - preguntó una gatita negra, con un andar delicado.

- No lo creo, Prince - dijo Crookshanks a la gata -. Ellos necesitan saber cómo su padre trajo la armonía a este mundo.

En ese momento se escucha el llanto de un bebé. La gatita arqueo lo que parecía una ceja - ¿Estás seguro de la parte de armonía?

- Claro que sí - replicó el gato enojado -. Pero ahora déjame contar la historia a los pequeños.

- Bueno, bueno - la gatita esbozo lo que parecía una sonrisa.

- Entonces, sigamos...

_"Los humanos piensan que nosotros no podemos influir en sus vidas, pero si Hermione y Draco pensaban eso, creo que ya cambiaron de opinión..."_

* * *

Tanto Hermione Granger como Draco Malfoy volvieron al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, para completar su último año escolar. La directora McGonagall deseaba enormemente que el colegio volviera a su antiguo esplendor, por lo que continuó las cosas como si los últimos dos años no existieran. Esa fue la razón de que en la primera cena del año se anunciara que tanto la leona como la serpiente vivirían su último año en la torre de los premios anuales.

Después de todo lo sucedido lo que menos deseaba Hermione era volver a ver al rubio Malfoy. Pero una de las cosas que la hizo cambiar de opinión fue que, al entrar en su nueva Sala Común vio que las paredes estaban completamente tapadas por estanterías en las que no entraba ni un solo libro más. En el único lugar en el que no había estanterías era cerca de la chimenea, y frente a esta se encontraba un juego de sillones de cuero negro; en el fondo se veían dos escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones, y que estaban conectadas por un pasillo que se veía desde abajo, además este pasillo tenía una escalera que llevaba hacia una puerta con vidrios que daba hacia afuera; junto a esta se veían cuatro cuadros, que suponía eran los cuadros de los fundadores que estaban colgados anteriormente en la Sala de los Menesteres. Crookshanks apareció de repente y le presentó a una gatita negra muy cariñosa, que en cuanto la vio se acercó a ella. Hermione se agacho a recoger la gatita del suelo, y reviso el collar en el cual se leía "Prince", mientra que esta ronroneaba con ganas. Le pareció sumamente extraño que una gata tan linda estuviera en la Sala Común, y ya que la única respuesta que encontró fue que perteneciera a Malfoy, la bajó, no sea que Malfoy la encontrará con su gata en brazos. Prince protesto pero no la volvió a tomar.

Hermione miró nuevamente hacia las estanterías y se acercó a ver los títulos de los libros. En ese momento escuchó que el retrato de la puerta se abría dando paso al otro habitante de aquel lugar. Ella se dio la vuelta lentamente y miró a Malfoy a la cara. Este la miraba de una forma extraña que nunca olvidaría, casi con reverencia, pero tal como apareció en su cara, ya no estaba, y fue reemplazada por una mirada impenetrable. Ella estaba a punto de irse a revisar los otros lugares de la Sala, cuando Malfoy comenzó a hablar.

- Espera, Granger. No salgas corriendo - sonrió de una forma exasperante para Hermione. Porque aunque habían sobrevivido a una guerra, él siempre sería un Malfoy, y siempre tendría esa sonrisa de lado -. Debemos revisar la Sala Común, y establecer algunas reglas.

- Tienes razón - contestó Hermione. Se dio vuelta hacia las escaleras, y cuando comenzaba a subir, escucho la voz de Malfoy.

- Granger, espera - Hermione tuvo que darse la vuelta y esperar que él hablara -. Esta es la segunda vez que quieres irte sin escucharme, tengo que decirte que si continuas así, esto no llegara a ninguna parte, y se supone que McGonagall nos dejó a los dos como ejemplo para los demás. Por el bien del colegio favorito de todos, debemos llevarnos bien. Puede que no como amigos, pero mejor que antes.

- ¿Y como se supone que hagamos eso , Malfoy? - preguntó Hermione con curiosidad por lo que el rubio iba a decir.

- Puede que si nosotros nos llevamos relativamente bien frente al colegio, las demás casas comenzarán a convivir entre ellas, y así los del ministerio vean que el colegio puede seguir funcionando sin problemas.

- Y si hipotéticamente siguieramos tu plan - Hermione tenía algunas dudas -, ¿Qué sería lo primero?

- Llamarnos por nuestros nombres - dijo sin titubear el Malfoy.

- No será tan difícil.

- Si tenemos alguna diferencia no la resolveremos en los pasillos. Todo será en entre estas cuatro paredes.

- Estoy de acuerdo en tu plan Malfoy - dijo Hermione sopesando los pro y los contra de la situación en la que se encontraban. Lo que más peso tuvo en su decisión fue que Hogwarts aún se encontraba en periodo de prueba después de la guerra; y que además Malfoy había ayudado tanto económicamente como con la mano de obra en la reconstrucción de Hogwarts.

- Que no se te olvide Hermione, es Draco - Malfoy volvió a colocar la sonrisa de medio lado que le caracterizaba, y algo de alegría y emoción se vio en sus ojos -. Ahora vamos a inspeccionar nuestra Sala Común.

* * *

Habían pasado ya varios meses, estaba comenzando la primavera y los aromas de las distintas flores se sentían en el ambiente. Una linda amistad había florecido mucho antes de la primavera sin embargo. El rubio no le había hecho ningún desplante a la castaña durante todo ese tiempo, aunque Hermione si le había puesto las cosas difíciles. Hacía dos semanas la castaña se había portado como toda una cabezota y le había dicho que seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Desde ese momento Draco no le había vuelto ha hablar, incluso habían tenido una salida a Hogsmeade, y él ni siquiera la había saludado al verla en Honeydukes.

Hermione ya no sabía qué hacer. Estaba sentada en su cama deprimida y acariciando a Crookshanks y Prince, cuando escucho la regadera. Ya había intentado de muchas formas disculparse, y esa sería la última vez que lo intentase. Se paró impulsivamente de la cama y abrió la puerta del baño. Draco no se sorprendería de escuchar la puerta, ya que a veces ella entraba al baño mientras él se duchaba, y vice versa.

Draco tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras las gotas caían sobre su rostro, intentando pensar en que hizo para que Hermione le dijera eso. Él solamente le había dicho que estaba mal una parte de su ejercicio de Aritmancia...

**Flashback**

- Esto esta mal Hermione - le dijo Draco señalando una parte de su pergamino desde detrás de ella, y con una mano sobre su hombro.

- Que te importa, son mis ejercicios - Hermione no estaba de humor, le dolía la espalda y el bajo vientre, sabía que cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca estaba envenenada, pero no pudo contenerse.

- Dejame decirte que estás muy sensible estos días - Draco le parecía extraño que ella le respondiera de esa forma.

- Y tu eres un desalmado, como puedes decirme eso, nunca cambiaras - y se paró dejando descolocado a Draco.

**Fin Flashback**

Estaba rememorando esa parte cuando escucho la cortina de la ducha abrirse para darle paso a alguien con el pelo castaño y olor a manzanas. Ella se le tiró encima y él no pudo hacer nada más que abrazarla.

- Por favor perdoname, Draco - dijo Hermione comenzando a llorar -, tu sabes que no quise decirte nada de eso...

- Pero...

- ...es que no pensé antes de decírtelo...

- Hermione...

- ...por favor perdoname...

- Cariño...

- ...no volvere a decir nada parecido, pero perdoname... - Hermione seguía hablando y Draco no sabía como hacer que parara.

- HERMIONE - alzó la voz, pero ella siguió como si nada.

Entonces y como último recurso hizo algo que sabía iba a dejar marcas en su cara. La beso.

Cuando Hermione sintió los labios de Draco sobre los suyos no dudo en responder. Pero el beso no fue ni tímido ni controlado, fue como un huracán que destruye todo a su paso. Hermione sabía que no debía dejarle continuar, porque hecharia a perder su amistad, tal y como había sucedido con Ron; pero esto era completamente diferente. Sus piernas temblaban y no sabía si era por el agua que escurría por su cuerpo o por el ardiente beso que le estaba dando el mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

Pero de todas formas tuvieron que separarse. Draco esperaba un golpe que nunca llegó, y Hermione esperaba que él en cualquier momento la soltara. Sin darse cuenta los dos tenían los ojos cerrados, pero al ver que no sucedía nada, decidieron abrirlos. Se miraron directamente, y Draco comprendió que todos los esfuerzos que había hecho valían la pena, solo por estar así para siempre.

Cuantas veces el rubio cumplió sus peticiones sin rechistar, soporto tanto sus gritos como sus malas respuestas. Soportaba mañana tras mañana que ella se levantara con esos malditos y benditos pijamas que mostraban sus piernas. Pero llegó el momento en el que pensó que ella nunca lo vería de otra forma, nunca vería lo que había intentado cambiar por ella (porque había cosas que no se podían cambiar y se debía vivir con ellas), por eso fue que se alejó y no volvió a hablarle, pensó que ella necesitaba su espacio y que él no entraba allí.

Pero como se dice, nada es para siempre y Hermione se separó de él, y salió del baño. Draco se apresuró en secarse y vestirse con el pijama, para salir hacía la habitación de ella. Pero se encontró con que la puerta estaba cerrada. _No quiere verme, _pensó. Era una señal clara, y el sabia interpretar señales.

Con desgana se dirigió hacia su habitación. Pero al entrar y ver una sombra cerca de la ventana, se sintió estúpido. Nadie más que el dejaba su varita en la Sala Común. Ahora estaba desprotegido, y seria muy fácil deshacerse de él. No era como si alguien fuera a extrañarlo, su madre puede; _Se sobrepondrá, _se dijo a sí mismo. Lo que más le molestaba era ser el último Malfoy, pero ya no tenía nada que hacer sobre ello.

- Cualquiera pensaría que esperas morir - dijo una voz muy conocida para él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Draco.

- Nada en especial, solo quiero aclarar algunas cosas - dijo ella -. Pero antes... - y lo beso.

* * *

Hermione no se consideraba una mujer provocativa, pero ese camisón haría ver provocativa hasta a una santa. Cuando su madre se lo regalo en su decimo sexto cumpleaños, le quedaba un poco... grande. Aunque ahora era una historia diferente. Le remarcaba la curva de las caderas y los pechos parecía que iban a salir en cualquier momento de aquel escote. No tenía ninguna razón en especial para ponérselo ahora, pero tampoco tenía una razón para no hacerlo, así que se lo coloco antes de comenzar a dudarlo, y partió a la habitación del rubio.

* * *

Draco sabía que no debía dejarse llevar, podía entrar la directora por esa puerta en cualquier momento, quizá ella se arrepentiría más tarde... pero no pudo pensar cuando le lanzó sobre la cama y saltó encima de él.

- Te quiero - le susurró ella antes de besarle nuevamente; con eso Draco Malfoy bajo todas sus defensas, y se entregó a la pasión que ella le ofrecía.

* * *

**Tres meses más tarde**

Draco y Hermione se encontraban en el sillón frente a la chimenea leyendo, cuando escucharon el sonido de una lechuza picoteando en la ventana. Draco se paró y abrió la ventana, la lechuza en vez de entregar la carta y descansar, se fue volando rápidamente.

Cuando Draco vio el escudo en el pergamino, se puso pálido. La directora de Hogwarts les estaba solicitando que se presentarán inmediatamente en su despacho.

- ¿Qué sucede Draco? - pregunto Hermione. Como respuesta él le entregó el pergamino.

Hermione se puso igual de pálida que Draco, pero se paró y colocó los zapatos. Desde el día del incidente en la ducha y posterior reconciliación, ninguno se había atrevido a colocarle un nombre a su relación. Hermione estaba casi segura de que eso sería algo meramente temporal, por lo cual no se había atrevido a hablar con él sobre la nueva situación. Ella continuaría sola después de finalizar el colegio.

Salieron juntos de la Sala Común y se encaminaron hacía el despacho de la directora. Estaban llegando cuando Draco la hizo parar. Tocó su bolsillo, pero sabía que ese no era el momento, por lo que preguntó otra cosa.

- Hermione - comenzó -. Antes de entrar allí, quisiera pedirte algo - Hermione estaba preparada para que el le dijera que debía fingir frente a la directora tal como estaban haciéndolo con los demás alumnos -. Quiero que seas mi novia.

Hermione se quedo sin palabras. Justo cuando comenzaba a reponerse de la impresión y prepararse para responder se abrió la gárgola del despacho, y la directora apareció por la escalera.

- Estaba saliendo a buscarlos - dijo con un aire de preocupación -. Ya se estaban tardando demasiado. Acompañenme.

Juntos subieron la escalera hasta llegar a la oficina. Cuando llegaron frente al escritorio, Hermione se dio cuenta de que tanto Crookshanks como Prince se encontraban sentados sobre este, de una forma que en otras circunstancias le habría parecido graciosa, ya que parecía como que estuvieran en la fila para ser fusilados. Eso era una mala señal para ella, ya que ellos sabían sobre los pequeños problemas que había tenido últimamente.

La directora se preocupo al ver la palidez que adornaba la cara de Hermione - ¿Te sucede algo querida?

- No profesora McGonagall - la palidez de Hermione se debía a que la directora era una animaga, y en su forma animal, ella podía comunicarse con los gatos. Generalmente, la directora no los llamaba a su oficina cuando necesitaba de su ayuda como premios anuales, sino que trataban los asuntos después de la cena. Existían pocas razones por las cuales podía llamarles, y una de ellas es que se hubiese enterado.

La directora llamó a un elfo y le pidió amablemente tres tazas de té. Cuando las tasas ya se encontraban en sus manos, comenzó a hablar.

- Fue muy irresponsable de parte de los dos el no preocuparse por lo que sus acciones pudieran provocar - Hermione intentaba tranquilizarse, pero la taza temblaba mientra ella la llevaba hasta sus labios -. Y aunque en poco tiempo ya no serán estudiantes, en este momento es mi problema y me incumbe ya que están en mi colegio.

Draco estaba confundido, había una parte que no alcanzaba a comprender de aquella situación. Estaba por abrir la boca cuando la directora comenzó nuevamente a hablar.

- Deben responsabilizarse de las nuevas vidas que ustedes ayudaron a traer al mundo - _¿Qué me perdí?, _se preguntaba Draco; según él Hermione no estaba embarazada, pero estaban en primavera por lo cual lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue...

- No se preocupe Directora - dijo Hermione sacando a Draco de sus pensamiento. Ella ya había dejado de temblar -. Yo me haré cargo.

- No señorita Granger - respondió la Directora enfadada -. Los dos tienen responsabilidad en esto así que los dos se harán cargo. Además, en estos tiempos los gatos mitad kneazle son muy difíciles de encontrar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Entonces... usted... no hablaba de otra cosa? - preguntó Hermione confundida. Entonces desvió su mirada a los gatos, y cuando vio la mirada burlona que Crookshanks le dirigía, se dio cuenta que había metido la pata, y muy al fondo. _Mierda_, pensó.

- Señorita Granger, ¿No tiene nada más que contarnos? - parecía como que la directora se hubiera confabulado con los gatos para hacerla hablar.

- Si, Hermione ¿No tienes nada que contar? - Draco la miraba con una ceja alzada.

Hermione no sabía qué responder. Ya no podía evadir la conversación, pero tampoco podía soltar la bomba frente a los dos. De repente se escuchó una voz conocida para Hermione.

- Es imposible, la sabelotodo se quedó sin palabras - dijo Snape desde su retrato.

- Severus, no comiences - McGonagall estaba molesta por la interrupción.

- Minerva dejame escuchar a la señorita Granger - Albus Dumbledore se veía muy divertido en su cuadro.

Hermione murmuró algo sobre cuadros entrometidos, pero aún así, comenzó a hablar mirando fijamente a un punto vacío en la pared - Fui con Madame Pomfrey hace unos días. Había estado sintiéndome mal estos días. Ella me dijo porque me despertaba con náuseas. Estoy embarazada.

- ¿QUÉ? - preguntó Draco en un grito, perdiendo toda compostura y seriedad.

- Ahora, si me disculpan - dijo Hermione parándose e ignorando la pregunta del rubio -. Necesito descansar - tanto Crookshanks como Prince se situaron a su lado.

- Por supuesto Hermione, más tarde hablaremos sobre esto - Draco había quedado como una estatua en el asiento, no se movía, y no hablo cuando Hermione se había retirado.

- No entiendo porque sigues aquí muchacho - le dijo Dumbledore. Draco continuo estático.

- Señor Malfoy, asegúrese de que la señorita Granger llegue bien a su Sala Común - dijo McGonagall.

- MALFOY - el grito de Snape cruzó la habitación y logró sacar a Draco de su estupor. Sin decir una sola palabra salió rápidamente del despacho con un portazo.

- ¿La seguira o no? - preguntó Dumbledore.

- Le conozco, irá a buscarla.

* * *

Draco corrió buscando a la castaña, pero esta ya no se encontraba en los pasillos del colegio. Cuando por fin logro entrar a la Sala Común, la busco pero ella no se encontraba allí. De pronto, escucho el sonido de un repiqueteo en la ventana. La abrió y el ave paso dejando la carta sobre una de las mesas. Draco la abrió inmediatamente.

_Malfoy:_

_Hermione esta conmigo. Se lo del bebé. También se todo lo demás._

_La conozco y sé que ni siquiera te ha dado la oportunidad de hablar. Te dejaré la ventana abierta. Pobre de ti si le haces algo._

_Ginny_

* * *

Hermione se encontraba en la habitación de Ginny en Gryffindor. Como era la nueva prefecta tenía algunos privilegios, como el de tener una habitación solo para ella. Ginny la había dejado sola, ya que necesitaba hacer algo, y ella se había recostado en su cama. Cuando escucho ruidos en la ventana casi le da un infarto. Pero luego vio que solo era Draco entrando en la habitación de Ginny por la ventana. Espera...

* * *

Draco bajó rápidamente de la escoba y avanzó hasta la cama en la que se encontraba la castaña.

- ¿A qué has venido Malfoy? - preguntó ella con brusquedad.

- A esto - le responde atrapando sus muñecas con una sola mano y besándola con pasión. Con la mano que le quedó libre buscó en sus bolsillos la pequeña caja negra que siempre llevaba encima. La abrió y sacó el anillo que se encontraba dentro.

Cuando Hermione logró recuperar el sentido después del beso. Sintió un peso extra en su mano izquierda, por lo cual la miro. Al ver brillar el diamante negro del centro, rodeado por diez pequeños diamantes blancos, el corazón le dio un vuelco.

- No saldrá de tu mano hasta un año después del divorcio o que yo muera - le comentó Draco antes de volver a besarla. Ella deseaba ser un poco menos sensata y dejarse llevar, pero debía solucionar eso ahora mismo. Le empujo con fuerza, logrando separarse de él.

- ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo? Ni siquiera me lo has pedido, prácticamente me estas obligando.

- Tengo dos razones - Draco estaba tranquilo, esperaba una reacción así -, una es que llevas un hijo mío dentro...

- Oh sí el _honorable_ Malfoy - Hermione estaba enojada -. Pero te pregunto ¿Como sabes que es hijo tuyo y no de otro? - era un recurso desesperado el hacer esa pregunta, y ella estaba desesperada.

- Porque se que la perfecta Granger no salta de cama en cama - respondió con suficiencia el rubio. Comenzaba a molestarle la reticencia de ella.

- ¿Y cual sería la segunda razón? - preguntó Hermione ignorando su respuesta.

- Que quiero estar casado contigo Granger - dijo Draco molesto.

- ¿Y por qué sería eso Malfoy?

- Por esto - y la besó; fue un beso suave y cariñoso, como pocos anteriormente. Cuando ella dejó de resistirse, el se separo de ella -, y porque te amo, Hermione Granger.

Ante esto la castaña cayó desarmada. Ella le quería, y quería casarse con él, tanto como para que su bebé tuviera un padre como para tenerlo para ella. Pero no podía casarse con Draco si él no la quería.

Como única respuesta ella se acercó a Draco y le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios - Yo también te amo Malfoy.

* * *

Tanto Draco como Hermione deseaban casarse antes de que se supiera lo del pequeño, por lo cual McGonagall se presentó voluntaria para oficiar la boda. Eso fue el resultado de la coacción de los cuadros de su oficina, pero al fin y al cabo ella les casó.

La boda fue sencilla, solo los testigos, McGonagall, y por supuesto los novios. Se realizó en el balcón de la Sala Común de los premios anuales. Ginny y Harry sirvieron de testigos, y el pequeño Teddy, traído por Harry, fue quien lanzó algunos pétalos de flor aquí y allá, pero no sabían que las flores le daban un poco de alergia, por lo que cada vez que el pequeño estornudaba, su nariz cambiaba.

Draco estaba feliz como nunca antes, ni siquiera el día que tomó por primera vez una varita fue más dichoso. Ahora lo único que faltaba era su pequeño para completar su felicidad.

Hermione veía la sonrisa de Draco, un poco extraña en su cara; a veces resultaba escalofriante el verlo sonreír durante cinco minutos seguidos, o incluso más. Pero ella era feliz, y lo era aún más al ver como él también lo era.

* * *

Con los meses llegó el nacimiento de los hijos de los señores Malfoy. Si damas y caballeros, fueron dos, un niño y una niña, los dos rubios y de ojos celestes. El pequeño Hyperion y la señorita Narcissa.

Narcissa Malfoy era una abuela consentidora. Lucius se encontraba incapacitado de utilizar magia y seguía siendo un purista consagrado, pero consideraba a Hermione una Malfoy, y un Malfoy no es ni sangre pura, ni sangre sucia, es un Malfoy. Aunque Narcissa II le tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano.

* * *

- Así fue como llegamos a los días de hoy - finalizó Crookshanks con la historia.

- Papá puedo preguntarte algo - una gatita de ojos verdes y pelo anaranjado era la que hablaba. Ella recibió un pequeño asentimiento de su padre -. ¿Qué hiciste tú para qué Hermione y Draco se quedaran juntos?

En ese momento se escucho lo que se parecía a una carcajada gatuna de parte de Prince.

* * *

Hola de nuevo

Me he apuntado en otro reto y he conseguido terminarlo.

La escena del flashback va en honor a todas las que cuando están en _esos _días, se ponen de mal humor (así como yo).

Ahí una escena (la de la ducha), que me encantaría dedicarle a **promethea**, y su fic **Sanguine**. La escena no es igual (que quede claro), pero es mi manera de decir que me encanta su fic, y que deja algunas ideas muy divertidas en la mente de los fickers.

Muchos cariños, y si alguien que lee Tornare Tempus ve esto, que me disculpe por no actualizar como corresponde.

Leonor :D


End file.
